Lonely World
by Disneynerdbh6
Summary: Tadashi works at the local San Fransokyo hospital, and an interest new patient comes into his care, and both of the Hamada brothers are soon acquainted with this new girl (bad summary I'm so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOO NEW FANFIC! Ok, I usually hate OCs because...I just do, but I came up with this, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tadashi let out a sigh, leaning against the closed door. He had finished all of his duties that day; it was rough being a doctor. Tadashi made his way down the hall, smiling at a few doctors who passed by. He finally made it to the front desk, where his friend Michael stood, staring at a new report that came in.<p>

"Hey, Michael, what's that?" Tadashi asked, and Aiden looked up, looking sympathetic.

"A new girl just got into the mental health ward, drug overdose…" Michael explained, showing him the file. Tadashi read over it, frowning.

"Huh. Why'd you think she'd do that?" Tadashi asked, and Michael shrugged, looking down and straightening up some papers.

"Beats me, she woke up a few hours ago, no visitors, one doctor came in just to see if she was okay, but she was really closed off, I heard…" He said, and Tadashi nodded.

"Well, I'm done with my work for today…maybe I'll go visit her." The blond looked up, eyebrow raised.

"You really think she'll open up?"

"Well, I'll try my luck. See ya." Tadashi began to walk down the hall, Michael calling a farewell after him. He glanced back at the report, reading the room as room 626. Once he got to the room, he entered cautiously.

He saw a dark-haired girl lying face forward on her bed, gray eyes staring sadly at the ceiling. She had scars all across her wrists, and she looked as though she was about to cry. She looked up as Tadashi closed the door behind him, staring at Tadashi with boredom and as though she was broken.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hamada." Tadashi said with a smile, and she just continued to stare at him. Tadashi looked down at the report, reading her name. "You must be…Emiko?"

"Yeah…" Emiko slowly. She let out a sigh and sat up. "Please let me go, doctor…I can't stay here."

"We can't let you go…" Tadashi said, biting his lip and staring sadly at the girl. She threw her fist on the bed, angry tears springing to her eyes.

"Why not? I can't keep living…like this…I can't be locked away in this room! I'm not mental!" Emiko said, shaking her head, dark hair flying across her face.

"We know you're not…but we need to keep you here for at least two weeks. It's the rule…" Tadashi sat down in a chair nearby, and she wiped away her tears angrily.

"If you're not going to let me go…why are you here?" She asked, looking away.

"I want to help you. I want to make you happier. I want to make this less like a…prison." Tadashi smiled, but Emiko looked away.

"Nothing you can do will ever make me happy…I'm sorry." She said lowly, staring at the floor, keeping a blank expression written across her face.

"At least explain…why did you do it?" Tadashi asked slowly, and she knew what he was talking about.

"Why do you care?" Emiko asked. "No one cares until you're gone." She said angrily. "No one cares until it starts affecting them or you're dead!" She shook her head fast. "And no one will care if I just…died." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"…why do you think that?" Tadashi asked, and she let out a sigh.

"Because I have no friends. My mom is dead and my dad is an alcoholic, never home and never cares. I'm called names at school; everyone thinks I'm a freak…" She looked up slowly. "Wouldn't you be the same…if you had nothing to hold onto? I have no purpose, no reason to live. No one cares that I'm depressed and have stress attacks over everything. Nobody ever cared!"

Tadashi looked down and was about to say something, until she whispered softly "Except for Aiden."

Tadashi looked up again as he saw Emiko, tears streaming down her face now. "Who's Aiden..?" Tadashi asked, and she let out a small laugh.

"My best friend…my only friend. He was my older brother. He went with me everywhere; he took me to school, took me to movies, and made me smile and laugh…he was the only one who knew I was depressed and cared. He was the only one who saw me for something worthwhile and amazing, not useless and nothing like everyone else…" She leaned back slowly, looking away. "He's in the navy right now…he'll freak when he hears where I am…" Tadashi just listened to her.

"I'm so sorry, I've been ranting…" Emiko said. She looked away, slowly looking up again. "Do I really have to wait two weeks before leaving?" Tadashi let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He suddenly began to smile. "But I'm going to make it less of a prison for you, how about that?" Emiko stared, confused, but he didn't say anything more. "I'll be back tomorrow or the next day! You'll love it!" He promised, and began to leave the room, but paused at the doorway. He looked sadly at Emiko

"You know…I have a little sibling too. He's a little like you; he has depression as well. I would be more than devastated if he ever…" Tadashi didn't finish and looked away, biting back tears of the sudden image of Hiro lying dead on the ground. He looked back at Emiko, who stared hard at the ground. "So I think your brother is more than glad that you're alright…" Tadashi smiled softly. "Take care, Emiko." He turned and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews I got! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, 'Dashi." Sixteen-year old Hiro called from beneath another invention as Tadashi walked into their lab. The two brothers shared this lab, Hiro making whatever Tadashi needed for the hospital, ranging from a new wheelchair to a prosthetic arm or leg.<p>

"Hey, Hiro…listen, how many Baymaxs do you have?" There were tons of non-active Baymax bodies in the workshop. Tadashi took them to the children's part of the hospital often, where kids hugged him or played with him or he helped heal some kids who couldn't leave their beds.

"Yeah, sure, I have a ton, why?" Hiro's face popped out from underneath the invention, staring curiously at his older brother.

"A girl just came in, and she needs a friend…she'll be there for two weeks, she feels like she's stuck in a prison. Maybe Baymax could help her…" Hiro nodded slowly, and shrugged.

"Okay, here." He walked over and grabbed one of the Baymaxs, grabbing it by the handle of the case. He gave it to Tadashi, and once again slid underneath the invention.

Tadashi went to his side of the lab and logged onto his computer. He grabbed an empty hardware drive and plugged it onto the computer, downloading new information.

"What are you working on?" Hiro came from behind Tadashi, wiping some of the oil and grease from the invention off of his forehead.

"This Baymax will need special information to help this girl…she has more than physical pain." Tadashi said, and Hiro nodded again.

"Well, Honey will kill you if you don't tell her you're staying overnight again…" Hiro pointed out and Tadashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this will only take a little while. I'll be out once I finish this." Tadashi said and Hiro grabbed the wrench off of Tadashi's desk, walking back to his invention. Tadashi turned around. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Besides this, no I'm not." Hiro called before rolling under the invention. Tadashi shook his head sadly.

"Hiro! You're sixteen, almost graduated from college…get interested in some girls already! You're going to be single forever if you don't get outside more."

"And what's wrong with that? I don't mind being single!"

"You'll get lonely."

"I don't get lonely, 'Dashi. I have my machines, I'm cool with that." Hiro patted the metal machine to show what he was talking about.

"You know what, I think you're scared."

"No I'm not! I just don't want a girl!"

"You're scared." Tadashi turned back to his computer, smiling.

"I'm not scared, 'Dashi!"

"Alright, then only one other explanation."

"What."

"You're gay."

"I am not gay either!"

"Then get a girl!" Tadashi laughed as Hiro groaned.

"Just because you're already married doesn't mean I have to get in a relationship, Tadashi." Hiro murmured.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be in a relationship."

"Because I don't need to be! They don't help me with my career! I'm okay with no one."

"You're impossible, Hiro. You're going to regret it one day." Tadashi downloaded the last piece of information onto the chip and ejected it, putting it into his pocket and shutting down his computer.

"Nah, I won't. You're more of the family guy, Tadashi; not me." Hiro called as Tadashi began to exit the lab.

"Just try to at least get out of the lab a little; go to a diner and socialize! Anything! You have to do something."

"Not going to happen."

"You're impossible, otouto." Tadashi gave up and shook his head before leaving the lab, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Emiko was lying down on her bed. Like the last two days. She let out a small groan and turned over. Why couldn't she leave? Her mom was always busy at work so she could only come in the evening, and that was barely before the visiting hours were over.<p>

She knew that she could be doing something much more useful then lying in bed, but she didn't have the energy. They let her walk around a little bit but besides that, all of the doctors always had an eye on her. She was so sick of it!

She heard a small knock at the door but knowing it was a doctor, she didn't even answer. As she assumed, the door opened and in walked the doctor she had only seen yesterday, Dr. Hamada. He was rolling in a red suitcase, which grabbed her attention.

"Good morning, Emiko." The doctor smiled, and she nodded in response.

"Good morning…what is that?" She knew it was rude, but she was unable to control her curiosity.

"Ah, this is something I've been working on. Updated it last night, this one is different from the rest of them. Clap your hands, Emiko."

"What? Why?"

"Do it, you'll see."

Slowly, Emiko clapped her hands together, and watched as the machine let out a few small beeps.

She stared in amazement as something white inflated about twice her size inside of the suitcase. It was a…robot? It stepped outside of its suitcase and walked over to Emiko.

"Hello, I am Baymax; you're personal healthcare companion." It said, waving one of its chubby, white hands.

"A robotic…nurse?" She asked slowly, starting to smile. It was very cute, and huge.

"Yep, it's newly updated not only to heal physical injuries, but more…emotional injuries." Dr. Hamada said slowly, and Emiko nodded slowly. She poked the body of the robot.

"It looks like a walking marshmallow…" She smiled more, looking into the eyes of the robot. "No offense, of course."

"I am a robot; I cannot be offended." Baymax pointed out.

"That's true." Emiko looked at the doctor. "You said you have more of these?"

"Dozens. My little brother and I make them." He said smiling, and she nodded. "Well, I must get back to work, but Baymax is yours for the next two weeks you're in here."

"Okay…thank you." She said smiling, surprised. She hadn't been given something in about half a year and she hadn't smiled for even longer.

"No problem, I'll see you again later." Dr. Hamada smiled one more time before closing the door to the room behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


End file.
